Jakotsu Gets Rejected
by fubukifangirl
Summary: Poor Jakotsu,will he ever find true love?
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do a few unusual pairings , all starring Jakotsu. If the idea of yaoi offends you, please do not read. You have been warned. My first chapter is dedicated to Jakotsu (of course) and everyone's favorite

wannabe pop idol, Atticus Rhodes. These are actually mostly shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from any of the shows depicted here.

"Hey Aniki, wait up!" Jakotsu called to Bankotsu, struggling with his heavy school bag. Bankotsu sighed

in exasperation but stopped anyway. "Jakotsu, we're going to be late for school and we'll end up getting

detention again and… Jakotsu, are you listening to me?!" He wasn't because at that moment his attention was focused on a very cute brunette who had just walked out of a building, a guitar over his shoulder. (Insert shoujo bubbles) "He's s-so cute!" Jakotsu exclaimed, blushing like the schoolgirl he dressed like.

(Bankotsu sweat drops) "Here we go again." "You go on Aniki, I'll catch up later." Jakotsu said. "Yeah,

whatever," Bankotsu said, rolling his eyes as he headed towards the school.

Jakotsu had never been the shy type, so it was no surprise that he as soon as he reached the boy, he simply

grabbed him, turned him around, and landed a kiss right on the mouth. The boy's eyes widened in shock, and when Jakotsu pulled away, his mouth hung open. "E-excuse me, do I know you?" the boy stammered.

"Not yet, but you soon will," Jakotsu purred, lightly kissing the others cheek. The boy tried to back away

as Jakotsu leaned in and started to nibble on his ear, but Jakotsu had always been a strong man. He kept a firm grip on the boy and began licking down his neck. The boy's breath started to quicken and Jakotsu was

about to pull him in for another kiss when…"Atticus! What are you doing?!" Jakotsu pulled away with a

curse as a young girl ran up. "Don't you have any decency? What will people think if they see you making out with your girlfriend in public?" "Hey, she came on to me, not the other way around ." Atticus retorted,

keeping a prudent distance from Jakotsu. "Hey, you wench!" Jakotsu said angrily, "I'm not a woman and

you better show some respect towards your betters!" "W-what! You mean I was just kissed by a dude!"

Atticus exclaimed, horrified. Jakotsu grabbed Atticus' arm. "Come on, lets leave this filth here and go

somewhere more private." "Filth?!" the girl exclaimed in anger. She promptly flung out her hand and delivered a mighty slap right in Jakotsu's face, sending him reeling." Come on Atticus," she said, pulling

her brother along. "Lexi, you're my hero!" Atticus told her. Jakotsu sat up rubbing his face. He sighed,

shaking his head," I just can't win." "Jakotsu! Hurry up and finish so we can get to school." Bankotsu

ran up and seeing the hand mark on his face, grinned and shook his head." Give you the cold shoulder,

eh?" Jakotsu just glared at him, but said nothing. Picking himself up off the ground, he told himself that

next time he would find someone **worthy** of the attentions of Jakotsu.

I know it was pretty short, but please review. If anyone has a request about an unusual pairing with Jakotsu,

please say so in your reviews and I'll try to get at least some of them written. Please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own YuGiOh or Inuyasha or any other characters that might be portrayed here.

A/N: These are just random pairings, so there is no point trying to make sense of them.

"Aw, Jakotsu! You know I hate going to these places!" Bankotsu whined as he was literally pulled into the club." But Aniki, you know there are always cute guys at these places, right?" Jakotsu laughed, winking. Bankotsu scowled, but shrugged it off and sighed. Why was Jakotsu always on the prowl for guys? Why the hell couldn't he just choose one and settle down? He went and sat down at the bar and ordered a Coke with rum. A/N:I don't own Coca-Cola either.

Meanwhile, Jakotsu was scanning the crowd for "cuties" as usual. He was starting to get bored when he spotted the perfect candidate. He was a young man with spiky white hair and gentle brown eyes. Jakotsu's eyes glittered as he watched his prey head for the restroom. /Perfect/ Jakotsu quickly made his way through the dancing couples and entered the restroom as well. The young man was at the sink washing his hands. The next thing he knew, he was being turned around roughly and brutally kissed. The young man stared in shock for a moment before pushing away.

Jakotsu smirked and licked his lips. "Hey cutie, you looking for a date?" Jakotsu said seductively. "Sorry, but I already have a date," the man said in a strange accent. "I bet I could satisfy you better than he could," Jakotsu purred, as he grabbed the young man again. "Let me go, I told you I am already seeing someone!" cried the poor boy. "Ryou! Is this guy bothering you?" They both turned quickly. A man almost identical to Ryou walked into the bathroom. "He's trying to seduce me, Bakura!" Ryou cried. "Is that so?" Bakura said dangerously." I guess I'll just have to show him what happens to those who touch my possessions," he continued with an evil grin.

Ten minutes later, Bankotsu noticed that Jakotsu hadn't returned yet. He had seen him walk into the bathroom after the white hair guy, but both the guy and his brother (Bankotsu assumed) had just walked out and there was no sign of Jakotsu. He sighed and decided to go check on him. But as he entered the bathroom he stared in shock at the bloody and bruised figure on the floor. "I guess he didn't think you we're the right type for him," Bankotsu said, shaking his head in exasperation. "Jakotsu gave a weak groan, "When - does- the- pain-stop?"


End file.
